All I Can Hope For
by dreaming of ravens at night
Summary: Jasmine is back at the BPRD. As she stays amongst the group mysteries of the past begin to unfold as more are uncovered. Abe/OC Hellboy/Liz M so I can do whatever. Permanent hiatus


R: Hey guys, I'm back and wanted to say I'm sorry for all that I haven't done and-

N: Just get on with it.

R: Geez grumpy much. This is Nuada if you haven't noticed by his cheerful disposition. So I'm happy to say welcome to the second installment of my Hellboy series and yes, this is the _second _story. If you haven't read the first...one might want to.

N: Quit stalling and start.

R: You know I really need to get you a collar if you're going to be staying at my place until Bethmora is rebuilt.

N:*growls*

R: Okay! Let's get this show rolling.

* * *

_All I Can Hope For_

Chapter 1: Back to Work

I woke up in an all too familiar room with a bed and chair as the only furniture in the white room two and a half years later. I sat up and sighed, remembering what occurred in this room and just outside the door. I heard footsteps walking down the corridor to the room. It echoed off the walls and someone taking a seat in the chair.

"Hello Jasmine," Prof. Broom said.

I put on a fake smile for him.

"Why don't you speak here I know you can again. Manning told me of your discussions when he came to retrieve you."

'I don't feel comfortable speaking, that's all.'

"Right well, you probably want to return to your room so you're free to roam," he said.

He got up and left me to my thoughts leaving the door open. Slowly I hauled myself out of the bed and made my way to my room. I took a clean set of clothes and made for the bathroom. What I really needed was shower. I turned on the hot water, steam filled the room, and stripped down. I walked into the falling water. I went through the motions of washing but I let my mind be somewhere else. After I stood there letting the water run down my back, thinking if I should stay or go. Eventually I got out and dressed. I surveyed my room seeing nothing was touched. I looked at my bed but didn't feel like resting.

I chose to go to the library, hoping it was deserted. I saw no one was there and pulled a book from the shelves at random. I sat in the chair I always sat in and looked at the title, _Tennyson's Collection_. I started somewhere in the middle with "In Memorial". I got about half way when a voice interrupted me.

"Hello Jasmine," Nuala greeted.

I put the book down and, trying not to scowl or mouth something rude, I forced a smile to show on my face for the older woman. 'Hello Nuala.'

"Do you know where the Professor is?"

I shook my head. He always did have a tendency to disappear.

"Oh I see you enjoy reading. Do you admire his work?"

'I don't know, I've only read one of his poems.' I looked down at the one I was on.

"Ah, that is my favorite poem." Things suddenly became quiet. "Do you like Abraham?"

This question caught me off guard and puzzled me. 'Yes I find his company enjoyable.'

"I mean do you have feelings for him?"

'What, no!'

"I see," I found those words quite annoying. "I will just be going."

She was walking away when for some reason turned around. She had a different air of feel and she spoke in a different voice. It was more deep and threatening. "He'll come for you Kisa, you can't just throw him out of your life. Don't forget, you belong to him," she said in a low dangerous tone.

She resumed leaving and closed the doors behind her before I could say anything. I finished the poem hardly concentrating on it and put it back amongst the others. As soon as I placed it on the shelf I heard a splashing noise. I whipped around to see Abe swimming in his tank. I snuck out and closed the door with a loud bang, timing it perfectly to Abe's call of my name. I ran to the training room to see Liz and Myers practicing their hand-to-hand combat. Myers was throwing a punch but Liz blocked it easily. Her eyes flickered over to me.

"Hi Jazz."

At this Myers stopped is assault and motioned to greet me. "Hi Jazz. Do you want to spare with us?"

Unfortunately the alarm answered for me. This was routine so I walked at a gentle pace to the briefing room while grabbing my sword from the nearby wall. Liz and John were already there along with Nuala, who returned to normal it seemed, with Abe and her brother. He gave the faintest of smiles as I walked in. I returned the gesture with the same subtleness. Manning and the Professor came in with Eric, Luke, and Sam. Both Manning and the Professor stayed behind, arguing in one of the calmest ways I've ever seen, while the others walked in. it was a few minutes until they walked in themselves. We waited for Krauss to arrive before starting.

"It seems we have a slightly bigger problem than usual. A dragon's flying around downtown Manhattan. It's freezing everything and-" Manning began.

"Wait I thought they blew fire," Red interrupted.

"Some have the ability to freeze objects. It suits them better with their environment," Broom answered. "Please continue Manning."

"Right, it also seems to have a note attached to it. The mission is to get that letter at all costs," he said and left for the truck. Everyone followed suit. I followed as well but I'm unexpectedly pulled aside by the Professor. He had that worried, parent look in his eyes.

"Jasmine I heard about your excursion while I was away. Is there something you wish to talk about?"

'No I just needed a breather from all the missions that's all.'

He raised an eyebrow in doubt but he dismissed me. He left and I was about to follow when I saw a recognizable face hanging around. 'Liz why are you still here? We need to go now.'

"Manning and Prof. Broom put me on leave 'cause of the pregnancy. I asked Abe to tell them I'm fine but he agreed." I could tell she wasn't enjoying it, I saw the longing for some excitement. She pushed that thought that made her eyes shine brighter than their norm and said, "Hey you should get going. They might leave without you."

'You sure?'

"Yeah, have fun for me," giving me a smile, leaving down a corridor.

I had to run to get to the truck before they closed the doors, I barely made it. As usual Krauss was scolding me, and as usual I ignored him. I hadn't been in the truck in a while, before the Twins came. Now it was quite crowded. Blue and Red were arguing, typical, and Nuala and Nuada were looking uneasy from the close proximity. I watched this, feeling things shift into our common routine. The only thing missing was Liz and her quick temper, much like my own.

It felt like it didn't take long since the doors last opened. When they did, the air burned my nose with the first inhale. I exhaled and watched as my warm breath swirled in front of my before dissipating. I saw the road was covered in layers of ice, a car was frozen solid. Firefighters were rescuing a group of people in a hole in a nearby building; the edges were slick with ice. I stepped out unto the frozen ground as the dragon flew above. _Feels good to be back at work. _

* * *

R: So hate it, love it? Just tell me-

N: *coughs loudly*

R: Us. We'd love to hear your thoughts and maybe put them in here, 'course we'll give credit where credit is due.

N: By the way, did you happen to see my new wardrobe?

R: *walks into his room* How did you pay for all this?

N: *flashes credit card*

R: That's mine you dirtbag! *goes to swing at him*

N: *dodges and ends up sitting on her* Since she is indisposed at the moment, I will close this up. Review or I shall unleash the Golden Army upon you and your family.

R: *mumbles* yeah that's goin' to get them to come back.

N: *nocks her upside the head* Hey what's this note on your dresser?

R: Don't even!

N: *reads aloud* Remind self to talk about _A Spicy Life._ What a load of human trash. What is this?

R: Go read it if you're so interested!


End file.
